Sagittarius
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Kevin meets an interesting girl at Sour Cream's party. ONE-SHOT.


**MY FIRST STEVEN UNIVERSE STORY! I DESPISE KEVIN BUT HE'S GOOD F*K FODDER!**

I met her at a New Year's Eve party.

I had shown up at the party with the intention to fuck. My last conquest was...inadequate and I was looking for some new meat.

I should probably introduce myself: My name is Kevin and I'm the son of a very important businessman. That means I'm one of the richest guys in the whole state. I spread my wealth through my car and the opposite sex. Yes I live for pussy! I've done more chicks than you can probably count. I'm also 6'2, very tan, and dark brown hair. My friend Sour Cream was throwing the party. He was a year younger than me but he was one of my good friends so I was here to support him in addition for my pussy quest.

Before I got to the party, Sour Cream asked me if I could buy a case of beer on behalf of some girl at the party. When I showed up with the case, the girl turned out to be extremely hot. She was 5'6, blonde, and wearing a winter coat. She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you so much!" I thought about putting her on my list of girls to screw.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Sour Cream said to me, "She's fuckin' hot isn't she?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "She have a boyfriend?" I didn't care if she did, but it was a way of finding out if there were any obstacles standing in the way of my fucking her that night.

"Don't know dude. Maybe you should ask."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"Oh, for sure," Sour Cream said with a grin.

I chased this girl around for half the night, even managing to dance with her for about thirty seconds. But as I followed her around, I watched her kick back one can of beer after another. And this was a tall woman. Within a couple hours she was shitfaced and seemingly oblivious to everything and everyone, including me. When she sat down on a couch I noticed she could barely stay conscious. I'm the type of guy who likes my women fully conscious, so I said "fuck it" and walked away.

I walked outside, into Sour Cream's backyard, into the cold winter air. Delmavra cold, meaning snow and winter clothing. I was becoming fed up with the party. It felt like I was back in high school, and I was not into that. I was thinking about leaving when Sour Cream's little brother Onion ran up to me. He looked at me with those impressionable eyes. I decided to pick him up. It was kinda nice, actually. Almost put me in a peaceful mood. He certainly was going to freeze coming out here in a short sleeve shirt.

"You two are getting along well." I looked up to see some chick standing behind me, smoking a cigarette and watching holding Onion.

"Yeah, he's very friendly." There was a long pause as this girl and I stared at each other. I put Onion down and he ran back in the house. It was hard to make a full assessment in the dark, but she seemed fairly attractive. Tall as me, quite slim, long blackish brown hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes, a beautiful face, a friendly smile. She was wrapped in a large, black winter coat, kind of overdressed.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked me. "You're not enjoying the party?"

"Not really. But of course, I find it not cool enough."

"And what did you want it to be?"

"Yes, It's just not my style. Cause none of the girls are...adequate."

"And there's no other girls in there you want?"

"Noooo, baby."

"So now you're stuck out here, alone."

"Yep. You're out here too."

"I wanted a cigarette."

"Right."

Just then her phone rang. She answered it and walked away from me. I stood there for a while, the dog nuzzling my leg trying to get attention, and I thought to myself that if this girl doesn't come back soon I'm gonna bounce.

A couple minutes later she came back. "I have to go," she said abruptly. "I wanted to tell you that I have a boyfriend."

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind a little naughty no-no, especially if we keep it secret, baby."

She paused for a second. She glared at me and then a look of sultry appeared. "Here's my number." She handed me a piece of paper with her number already written on it. Stevonnie, it said her name was.

She walked away. It was kinda cool, the way that went down. But it was obvious I wasn't going to fuck her that night, and there was no one in the party I wanted to fuck. So I left. Didn't even stay for the ringing in of the new year. I went to bed alone that night because none of the meat at the party was prime.

A few months went by. I had graced the beds of dozens of girls but that girl from Sour Cream's party was still on my mind.

I never called Stevonnie. Things were going well enough with my girl, and besides I'm not the type who usually cheats. I had cheated only once before in my life, and I had felt bad about it afterward.

Then one day I saw pictures of Stevonnie someone gave to me. Immediately, I was shocked. One of the first pictures that came up was of her in a bikini and there it was: she had huge tits! How had I not noticed them the night I met her? She did have on the big coat, and it was dark. Wow, I couldn't believe they had snuck past me. But there they were. I'm not great with breast sizes, but I would guess maybe F's. And like I said before, she was fairly short with a slim body, so that made her tits look all the more impressive.

I felt a stirring in my dick. I really wanted to fuck her.

Just then a message popped up from her on my Samsung 7. "Hey there! I had to look up more info to find you. So Kevin huh?"

I guess she has someone at the party had told her my name.

"Yep this is he." I wrote back

"You never called me, Sagittarius."

"Yeah." Lame response, but that's all I came up with in the moment.

"So wanna hang out Friday?"

"Yeah."

"What's your number?"

I gave her my number got a text Thrusday. "Still wanna hang out tomorrow?" "Yes," I replied. "Ok how about we do it at my place?" "Your place is good."

Friday was good. The rents were going to be out of town in Cincinnati.

Friday came. I woke my ass up at 6AM and kissed my parents goodbye. I took a shower, and as I was getting when my phone rang.

"Hello, Kevin?"

"Hey. It's Stevonnie."

"Oh, hi. How's it going?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Oh." Her voice dropped a little. I could tell she was turned on. "Still up?"

"Yep."

"So...can you meet me at noon?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you know?"

"Yeah I know it."

"Can you meet me there?"

We met at the snow covered park and talked for a good twenty minutes. She was sort of standoffish like she was at the party. She explained that the bagels were at her house on the beach. I had saw how beautiful the beach was. It was even more beautiful with the moans of the dozens of chicks I did here. I saw her house. It's not nearly as big as mine but it's tolerable. We entered and saw that the heater was on for which I was grateful.

We stood in her kitchen, eating bagels and cream cheese. I noticed how plain the house is.

"So looks like you don't decorate much." I told her.

"Sorry the gems like to have a minimalist look, reminds them of Homeworld." she said.

"Homeworld?" I asked.

"Its in outerspace." she said. I decided to ignore her statement.

"So, why did you call me Sagittarius?" I asked her.

"Because you look like one. Cool, calm, hot."

"Well, I am to please baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, So tell me more about Sagittarius." I told her.

"Well Sagittarius men are ass men."

"Oh." I tried not to show any reaction to that one. I was an ass man, but for a man who's done practically half the women in the town of Beach City, I'd like my girls to be the full package. She did have a nice ass but I wanted to focus on her amazing tits.

"Sagittarius men like to plow the field."

"What?"

"When they're fucking, they tend to just plow away."

Oh has this one done her research!

"Anything else?"

"They tend to be well-hung."

Oh, I liked the sound of this. I didn't think it had anything to do with my sign, but somehow she had guessed correctly. I actually was a Sagittarius but I decided to go with it.

I gave her a naughty smirk. "Well hung?" I replied.

After a long pause she said, "Wanna see my bed?"

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on the edge of her bed, shirtless. She was in my lap, her arms and legs wrapped around me, and we were kissing. She stroked my fit, chiseled chest and glorious six pack. "You're so fucking sexy," she whispered. I regularly kept my body in shape because ladies love to see their men fit.

I didn't say anything. I just started unbuttoning her white blouse. It fell to the floor to reveal her massive, tan breasts covered by a black bra. Her very long, straight blackish brown hair reached down past her breasts, and some of her hair rested on her breasts, obscuring my view. "Pull your hair back," I told her. She did as she was told, holding her hair behind her head with one hand. I made it completely obvious that I was staring at her breasts. I sat there for a few moments, staring. I was taking it slow, savoring the sight. I could tell she liked it.

I unhooked her bra and let it fall. Her massive tits spilled out. The areolas were huge and brown, echoing her sun kissed skin. The breasts sagged just a little, but they looked very firm. Stevonnie didn't have an ounce of extra fat on her body, and she was young, so it made sense that her huge tits would be extremely firm. I squeezed them with my big hands, then immediately started sucking on one nipple, then the next.

"This is so sexy," she said in a horse and whispered tone.

I devoured her tits. I buried my face in them, squeezing, licking. It was like I couldn't get enough. She moaned, louder and louder. She wrapped her arms around the back of my head and pulled me in tighter. It was like she was nursing me and I was a very aggressive baby.

"You have big tits," I told her.

"You like them?" she asked.

"Yes, baby. They are...more than adequate." I told her. The last girl I did was so flat chested that she could pass for a cutting board. This is such a welcome.

As I kept sucking and licking her nipples they stuck out more and more. Almost an inch long, I think. "You have the longest nipples I've ever seen," I told her.

"You like them?" For a moment she seemed insecure.

"I love them." I did. I never thought nipple length made a difference, but sucking on these big, long nipples drove me crazy. Yes, I thought to myself, these were the best tits I had ever encountered in my life.

She was moaning loudly now, almost screaming. Suddenly she pulled me off her breasts. "Lay down," she said. I did as I was told, scooting back on the bed so I could lay out fully. She straddled me, topless but still wearing her black yoga pants. I was shirtless but still had my jeans on.

"I wanna tell you something," she said. "I'd like to be on top!"

"OK," I replied.

"That's OK with you?"

"Sure, baby. I'm more of a top man but for a chick as hot as you, I can make an exception."

"You sure know how to charm a girl."

"Hey, we all do what we do best, hon."

"Ooo ok." she smiled. She stood up on the bed, standing over me, and took her pants off. She wasn't wearing panties. I looked up to see a dark black bush, her pussy lips just barely visible. I could tell she trimmed a little, but she still had a lot of hair down there. "I've been growing it out. I got tired of shaving it bare. I was wondering, 'Why does everyone shave it bare like a little girl?' So I grew it out."

"Cool," was all I said. I think I prefer something like a landing strip, or bare, but a bush doesn't bother me as long as it wasn't too hairy for which I was thankful that it wasn't.

She sat down, straddling me again. I saw that she had a small tattoo of a violin "S", above and to the left of her pussy. I touch it gently. "Oh, did I tell you I'm a singer?" she exclaimed, looking down at her tattoo. "No," I said. She put her hands on my hard abs and ran her fingers along the indentations of the muscles. She lightly pulled the hair on my stomach, following it down to the top of my jeans. "I'll tell you about it later," she said as she undid the button on my jeans.

Slower she pulled down the zipper. I wasn't wearing underwear. The first thing she saw was my somewhat sizable mass of brown, uncut pubic hair. Next came the top of my thick shaft. My girth is nearly 5 inches around. She gasped when she saw it. To see the rest she had to pull my jeans down. When she got past the big, bulging pink head, the whole dick popped out, rock hard, and pointed up toward my head. My dick is twelve and a half inches long, to be exact. Uncut, thicker than a can of soda and orange sized balls. Most girls are scared at first but I tell them that size is only a state of mind.

"Oh my God!" Stevonnie exclaimed. "I had a feeling you were well-hung but not this..." she trailed off as she gripped my shafted and stroked it very slowly. She fondled my balls with her other hand. "So hairy. I love it. Why don't you shave?"

"Baby, I keep my chest clear and my nethers like a real man."

"Does she shave?" The way Stevonnie said it, I could tell she was getting turned on by the conversation. With my jeans around my ankles, Stevonnie was now sitting so she was straddling just one of my legs, her hairy pussy resting against my muscular thigh. She was now gripping my shaft with two hands and stroking it gently. She began to grind her pussy against my thigh and I could feel her wetness.

"Yeah, she shaves everything completely bare. She says a woman should be bare and a man should be hairy. She won't let me shave my face clean either."

"I bet she can't get enough of this big, huge dick." She ground her crotch harder into my thigh.

"No, we fuck like three times a day. And she sucks my dick every day. She actually promised me that she would suck my dick every single day as long as we are together. Even if we're not getting along she still sucks my dick."

"She's a lucky woman. My boyfriend..." She trailed off as she tilted her head back and kept grinding into me. She wasn't really stroking me anymore. She seemed to be too lost in pleasure for that, though she kept one hand holding on to my dick.

"I should tell you, Gemini women, when they have sex, they kinda seem like they're just masturbating by themselves."

"Oh yeah?" was all that came out of me. I was tired of talking, and I didn't care how she seemed when she was fucking. I just wanted to fuck.

Luckily she had the same thought. She brought her pussy over my dick, and holding it up straight, she slowly lowered herself down. No condom. I hate using rubbers. It made the sex I give less enthusiastic.

The head went in slowly. She was extremely tight. Tall girl, maybe 6'1", voluptuous, medium hips. Most girls would be screaming right now but she showed no fear or hesitation. She kept pushing down, slowly squeezing me inside her. She bit her lip, scrunched up her face, and only let out a small whimper. She got halfway down, where my shaft is thickest, then came back up. She did this once more, getting halfway down then coming up.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked.

"Baby, condoms are so gauche. Just lay back and enjoy the ride." I told her.

"Ok but if I get pregnant, it's your ass!" she aid.

I continued to push my dick in her. She dropped down slowly, taking me all the way inside her. She kept the whole shaft in and very slowly started to grind her hips. She moaned quietly at first, but quickly got louder. I started rubbing her clit with my thumb, and with my other hand I grabbed one of her massive tits. She moaned even louder.

She grabbed the headboard and started thrusting her whole body forward, bouncing up and down on my dick. The headboard slammed into the wall with every thrust. I put my hands on her thighs and just enjoyed the view of her tits swinging back and forth. She started screaming with every thrust, and I looked to the side and saw her bedroom window was wide open and there was an apartment building maybe ten feet away. I couldn't see any people from my vantage point, but I wondered if anyone could hear or see us. I hoped they could.

I was too amazed by the sight of her huge tits swinging and the sound of her screaming, along with the pounding of the bed into the wall, to do anything but watch and try not to cum. She said nothing the whole time, just kept screaming. I almost came at one point, but I was able to stay completely relaxed and it went away.

Finally her screaming reached its peak and she collapsed onto me, her tits pressed against me and her long hair fanned out across my face. She held me tight as her breath slowed down. Finally she came up and gave me a long, passionate kiss. The kiss felt loving, actually, which had not been the nature of our previous kissing. In all, I don't think it took her five minutes to cum. Something you should know about me: I can last for literally hours, leaving many women tired before I orgasm.

She laid her head back down on my chest. Neither of us said anything. I hadn't come and I was still inside her, hard. It was the afternoon and I could hear birds chirping outside the window.

I continued banging this hard to get girl. I could tell she has a lot of stamina as well. I usually have to force myself to cum on most girls but she was riding me like an old fashioned cowgirl. I did her doggy style, missionary (I convinced her), and standing. I swear 2 hours had passed and I was about to have a non-forced orgasm in a long time!"Baby, Kevin's about to cum!" I told her.

"Yeah, OK! Cum you wonderful stud!" she said. I came in her depths! We both panted. This girl is amazing! She actually lasted as long as me!

"So baby, you wanna go another round?" I asked.

"Yep," she said and she rolled off me and laid flat on her back, spreading her legs. "But be harder. I feel like your getting soft!"

"I will," I said. I inserted my cock back into her pussy and began to pound into her hard and fast. This time I took no prisoners. I swear the bed was about to break. We did a 69 and I got to do her anal spot. A lot of times many girls didn't let me. Fucking this girl nice and slow, missionary style—I didn't know if it was the best or if standing was. But then again, I certainly wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

I put my dick in her. It was kinda weird, not really being able to see the exact point of entry due to her thick bush. Not what I was used to, but the inside still felt amazing. I started sliding in and out, slowly, just like she asked. She moaned with every thrust, and I moaned a little myself. When I was on the outward stroke, I looked down at my dick and saw it was covered it in thick white juices. "Look at my dick," I told her. She looked down and saw it. "You're fucking me so good, baby," she said and stroked my cheek. "Don't stop."

"Oh baby I wouldn't dream of it." We continued for what seemed like hours. I could tell because the sky was turning dark. I had also came a second time. Another hour and I was cumming for the third and final time. Boy this girl is the best fuck ever!"Baby, I'm about to cum again!

"Alright, but don't come inside me. You can come on my tits. You'll like that, won't you?"

"Oh yes," I said as I sat up and jerked my rock hard erection, and immediately put it back in her with a quick thrust. "Can I go a little harder? It will make me cum faster."

"Yeah."

I started thrusting at a good, solid pace. Not my hardest, by any means, but hopefully enough to make me cum. Her moaning got louder and the bed started slamming into the wall again. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her tits, which were flopped to the side, moved up and down vigorously. The sight was really turning me on and I could feel myself getting closer. I thrust harder and I could feel her nails digging into my ass.

I was getting very close now. "God your pussy is so tight," I said in a deep, guttural voice.

"Your dick is so big," she moaned. "So fucking big."

That sent me over the edge. I pulled out, got up on my knees, and pointed my dick toward her tits. "Push your tits together," I said and she did. Immediately I started shooting thick globs of cum on her tits.

I cum a lot, and I'm a real shooter, so it can be difficult to control my aim. Plus, when I'm really turned on, like I was at that moment, I often don't really care where it goes. That's what happened this time. After the first two shots hit her big, beautiful tits, the next one hit her face, a couple hit the wall, and the last few landed on her stomach and her pussy, as the last shots tend to have much less velocity.

We stayed in that position for a few moments, me hovering over her, squeezing out the last few drops of cum from my dick, her staring down at her cum-covered body. Just went I was about to close my eyes, a flash of light happened and two naked kids appeared. One was a pudgy white boy with black hair and the other was an Indian girl with glasses. I was so freaked out I didn't know what to think.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I asked angrily. They bursted out laughing.

"Surprised? Cause we totally got you!" said the boy.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" I asked.

"You're about to get in trouble for having sex with minors." said the girl. "We just recorded this experience and we're going to take this to the court and you'll go to jail!" she said in a singsong voice. I can't believe I just had sex with a couple of kids. Not to mention, I looked at the boy and he waved: A...dude?! That will certainly haunt me for the rest of my fucking life!

"Hook, line, and sinker!" said the boy again. I was so traumatized that I nearly couldn't move. Next came a pair of glowing ropes. "These whips are made from Quartz.""Why?" I asked.

"Cause you're not going anywhere. We need more 'evidence'" he said. I can only imagine what he meant by that.

 **THE END.**


End file.
